project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Love-Colored Ward
Love-Colored Ward (恋色病棟 Koiiro Byoutou) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Innocence. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=こんな夜中に着信（ナースコール）って どういう風の吹き回しなの 聞けば38度5分って そんな微熱で　私の出る幕？ そう謂っても　母性本能が邪魔をして レジ袋片手に　アイツに遭いに往く 徐々に熱を帯びてゆく　夜間病棟で 乱れる呼吸に 加速する心拍数が　理性を蝕んで また炎症を起こし始めた 粘膜の熱さに耐えかねて 部屋を飛び出す どうすればいいの なんだか　あの時から具合が悪い 経口感染だ　どうしてくれるか 火照る身体引きずり また部屋に飛び込んだ瞬間 蒼白（チアノーゼ） 私はただの薬箱じゃないわ あんなに看病してあげたじゃない 放っておいたら　死んでしまうかもよ だからお願い 助けてよ 苦い薬も我慢しますから 痛い注射も我慢しますから 絶えず流れ落ちてゆくマスカラ もうどうすればいいの 棄てられた仔猫のように 喚き散らして　朝を迎えても 治らない アナタがいなくちゃ 治る訳ないじゃない またあの夜が頭をよぎって 切なさが全身に転移して 身体を湿らす どうすればいいの|-|Romaji=konna yonaka ni NURSE CALL tte dou iu kaze no fukimawashi na no kikeba sanjuuhaji do gobu tte sonna binetsu de　watashi no deru maku? sou ittemo　bosei honnou ga jama o shite rejifukuro katate ni　aitsu ni ai ni yuku jojo ni netsu o obite yuku　yakan byoutou de midareru kokyuu ni kasoku suru shinpakusuu ga　risei o mushibande mata enshou o okoshihajimeta nenmaku no atsusa ni taekanete heya o tobidasu dou sureba ii no nandaka　ano toki kara guai ga warui keikou kansen da　doushite kureru ka houteru karada hikizuri mata heya ni tobikonda shunkan chianooze watashi wa tada no kusuribako janai wa anna ni kanbyou shite ageta janai hotteoitara　shinde shimau kamo yo dakara onegai tasukete yo nigai kusuri mo gaman shimasu kara itai chuusha mo gaman shimasu kara taezu nagareochite yuku MASCARA mou dou sureba ii no suterareta koneko no you ni wamekichirashite　asa o mukaetemo naoranai anata ga inakucha naoru wake nai janai mata ano yoru ga atama o yogitte setsunasa ga zenshin ni ten'i shite karada o shimerasu dou sureba ii no|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di descentsubs' Getting a nurse call in the middle of the night, A sudden unexpected development Just a fever of 38.5? Do I really need to show up for something like that? But my maternal instinct decides to take over Clutching my bag from the store in one hand, I’m off to see him Coming down with a bit of a fever myself In this late night love-ward, Unsteady breaths, a rapid heart beat, Lapses in judgment, inflammation set in once more Unable to bear the growing heat in my various mucus membranes, I flew out of the room What should I do? Since that time it seems like I’ve come down with something You just had to have something that could be orally transmitted, didn’t you? A fever burning through my whole body, Every time I think back to that room… …I go pale (Cyanosis!) I’m not just some kind of magical medicine box I took care of you so kindly like that, didn’t I? If you just ignore me, I’ll be pushing up daisies soon! Please, I beg you, Save me! I’ll gulp down the bitterest medicine! I’ll bear with even the most painful injections! My mascara keeps running! Someone! Just tell me what I should do! I’m like an abandoned kitten, Even if I trash about and wait for morning… If you aren’t here, I won’t get better! There’s no way I can be cured! That night floats again and again through my thoughts This heartache is permeating and soaking My entire body… What’s the cure!? Video 【PSP】初音未來-ProjectDIVA- 2nd「恋色病棟」|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【初音ミク】恋色病棟【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009